What if Amblimation was still open?/Rise of the Guardians: Season Two
''Rise of the Guardians: Season Two ''is a 2018 American traditionally-animated action fantasy comedy-drama film produced by Amblimation and distributed by Universal Pictures. Plot The story continues from the events of the first film where the Guardians left Jamie and his friends. The group wave goodbye as they leave, but North suddenly shouts that they are never coming back, and the sleigh warps away. Jamie turns around to see a dystopian version of his town and that some of his friends and he himself have turned extremely old while waiting for the Guardians. He wakes up suddenly, realizing the whole event was just a dream, but is miserable that he's getting recurring nightmares and that he is still stuck in Burgess with his family. Jack Frost invites Jamie to the North Pole where the Guardians are celebrating his birthday, but showing a memory of him at a very young age playing hockey with his parents only gets him to miss his father a little. Jamie learns and decides that he and the group should find whereabouts of his missing father. The only problem is that the Tooth Palace is still a little rusty from the Guardians' last mission. However, Jack Frost comforts him and makes sure that everything will be okay if he believes. Several months later, the Burgess Elementary School announces that due to a snow day back in April, they'll have to do an essay on what they did during said month and that one child will be permanently let go from the school. When the final choice comes down to Jamie and another boy, the former nearly blacks out from an overabundance of stress. After he awakens in the hospital, a specialty doctor connects him with a holiday music collection to help him relax. When his friends and eventually the children of this school get hooked on the music as well, the people of the Burgess schoolboard become so impressed that they organize a two-week holiday field trip to New York in December. During the bus ride, Jamie finds an attractive girl named Jenna. He takes the opportunity to compete for her affections with other people and win her over but his attempts to bond on the airplane ride fall flat. On the first night of the field trip, Jack Frost and the four Guardians (North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny) quietly bring Jamie to the North Pole where they get a distress signal from the Moon. They go there as a result and pass off Jamie as Jack Frost's long-lost immortal son named Jack Jr. to The Man in the Moon who tells them that there are other Guardians beyond their number and that Pitch Black is returning again. In order to stop him, they must embark on an epic quest to unify the unsung heroes that they've never seen or heard of before. Most of North's crew (the elves and yetis) leave him when he refuses to let the crew go with them and makes them stay in the workshop to build toys for Christmas morning, with Phil the Yeti and Dingle the Elf staying behind and joining the six heroes due to them not being there when the others leave with their new leader, Carl the Yeti. Using Sandy's mode of transportation, they all board a dreamship in hopes that they will discover lands hidden from Earth. Aboard the dreamship, Jamie sends letters to his friends, turns them into paper planes, and wonders if there is more to life than the routine he goes through. Jack Frost tries to tell him the story of himself and his sister when he was a mortal only to be interrupted by Tooth and Bunny. Jamie tells them that they were reminiscing about stuff like the Easter Fever and that when he comes back, he might sign up for a school program where children reach the point in their lives when they want to meet other people and have a relationship. Toothiana is confused by this and checks to see if North is okay, Jack and Bunny follow suit and Jamie gets ready to sleep in his personalized cabin. The Guardians (except for Sandy) are somehow facing an identity crisis, North wonders if he was too harsh on his crew, Jack Frost worries about trying to get more people to believe in him, Toothiana is confused about dating, and Bunnymund realizes how rude he actually is to others. Things take a turn for the worse when Sandy's dreamship slowly enters into a huge storm and though the Guardians try to keep it from getting destroyed, the storm proves to be successful in damaging the ship and it ends up crash-landing onto a deserted island. More coming soon! Cast and characters *Jacob Tremblay as Jamie Bennett, the film's main protagonist. *Chris Pine as Jack Frost *Alec Baldwin as Nicholas St. North (Santa Claus) *Hugh Jackman as E. Aster Bunnymund (the Easter Bunny) *Isla Fisher as Toothiana (the Tooth Fairy) *N/A as Sandy (The Sandman) *Dustin Hoffman as The Man in the Moon *Jude Law as Pitch Black, the film's main antagonist. *Shahidi Wright Joseph as Caleb *Benjamin Flores. Jr. as Claude *Iain Armitage as Monty *Mckenna Grace as Pippa *Zooey Deschanel as Cupcake *Brianna Denski as Jenna Category:What If? Category:Theories